bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Abraham2727/Archivo 1
'' Hola!! Bienvenido a esta que es mi pagina de discusion. Si quieres hablar conmigo deja tu mensaje y lo leere lo mas rapido que pueda. Porfa ayudame a ayudarte poniendole un titulo al dejar un mensaje y firmandolo. Gracias!!! '' Hola by Lord Ulquiorra ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bleach Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Gigai. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 23:10 24 sep 2009 Gracias Gracias por la info Voy a agregar cosas nuevas cuando pueda.. unque es dificil porq esta muy completa.--Abraham2727 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) AVISO: Se abren la Comunidad y el Foro :Hola! Me alegro de ver que estás interesado en entrar a formar parte del Gotei 13. Ahora bien, el tratamiento a seguir depende del tipo de miembro que desees ser, si un miembro normal y corriente de una división o un capitán Shinigami. Si optas por ser Capitán, como habrás leído aquí, sabrás que se requerirá de ti una presencia más activa y participativa en la wiki ^^, al pasar directamente a formar parte del Alto Mando. A día de hoy, tenemos ya tres divisiones con capitán (1ª, 3ª y 13ª) y al menos una más cuyo capitán está a punto de ser nombrado, así que tienes aún mucho sitio donde escoger. Pero para poder ser un capitán deberás hacer dos cosas: *Visitar el Foro y hacer una ficha de tu personaje. *Llevar a cabo una misión que te encomendaré en cuanto hayas colgado la ficha. Esta misión consistirá en escribir o en ampliar alguno de los artículos presentes en la wiki. Los otros capitanes la han realizado de forma rápida y satisfactoria, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema ^^ :En cuanto tengas la ficha, te dejaré la misión que deberás completar. Una vez que la hayas hecho, sólo tendrás que decirme en qué división quieres entrar y, si sigue estando libre, tu personaje será nombrado automáticamente Capitán y miembro del Alto Mando. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 14:51 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo. Ya he visto que has subido tu ficha. Con permiso, la voy a recuadrar en un borde como las demás, pero está más que aceptada. Ahora que has superado este pequeño trámite, te falicito los requisitos a cumplir en tu misión para llegar a ser Capitán de una división: Ingreso en el Gotei 13 ¡Hola! Más vale tarde que nunca, he revisado un poquito el trabajo en Akon y no está mal, aunque quizás necesites cogerle algo más de maestría a todo esto... Pero bueno, quedas inmediatamente incluido en la 11ª División como Subcapitán de la misma, y lo que es más importante, si tus ediciones siguen mejorando en calidad (más que en cantidad, eso no es tan importante), cuando lo considere oportuno serás ascendido al rango de Capitán. Y lo que es más importante, ese puesto ya ha quedado reservado para ti ^^. Muchas felicidades, y sigue así! Ahora te incluyo en la lista de la Comunidad --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 20:07 10 nov 2009 (UTC) BIENVENIDO JEFE hola! bienvenido a la division 11, mi nombre es lina soy de colombia, y como has visto soy la tercera al mando de la division, me agrada el hecho de tener un jefe, pero lord ulquiorra desea que trabajemos juntos, valorara nuestro desempeño y te puede convertir en capitan y a mi como teniente, deseo con ansias poder ayudarte, espero tus ordenes teniente, si necesitas lago deja una respuesta en mi pagina de discusion que la pases super!!! --Archivo:11.jpegKenpachi025 23:38 10 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. JEFE OYE JEFECITO, queria decirte que he hablado con el general lord ulquiorra,él me ha hecho la jefe en la creacion de articulos para los episodios del anime , asi que espero trabajar en conjunto contigo en esta nueva mision, si deseas algo escribeme en mi pagina de discusion o a mi correo lina199325@hotmail.com saludos!!! Archivo:11.jpeg--Kenpachi025 16:29 16 nov 2009 (UTC)Kenpachi025 Claro!! Por supuesto.. deja me aplico y voy a expandir algunos articulos y te agrego.. Saludos!! --Abraham2727 21:22 19 nov 2009 (UTC) KAWAII JEFECITO me alegra poder saber de ti, me alegra poder contar contigo para la edicion de los episodios, actualmente trabajo en los episodios 4 y 5, si quieres agregarles algo,tienes mi autorizacion, haz lo que quieras, saludos!!!!! --Kenpachi025 17:10 20 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg hola JEFECITO me agrada ver que ya comenzaste con la construccion de los episodios,oye jefe, ya he avisado a lord ulquiorra, sobre el inicio de tu contribucion en cuanto a los episodios,es bueno trabajar en equipo,espero ser de gran ayuda,si necesitas de mi,con gusto jefe!!!! --Kenpachi025 15:31 21 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg A mi tambien me alegra ( q mal sono eso) Espero ser de ayuda con los episodios Saludos --Abraham2727 23:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Edición en Kisuke Urahara De veras que siento revertir tu edición sobre el artículo de Urahara, con la de tiempo que ha debido de costarte... pero esa información que has añadido ya estaba en el apartado "Historia". Además, tanto grado de detalle no es necesario, mas aún cuando ya se ha confeccionado un artículo para Turn Back the Pendulum en el que todo se describe con profusión. Lo siento... --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:18 25 nov 2009 (UTC) GRACIAS!!!! jefe te agradezco el haber terminado el episodio 5, lo he visto falta organizarlo un poco mas,saludos!!!)--Kenpachi025 15:20 27 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg Hamen ¡Hola! Gracias por avisar. Recuerdo cuando se creó ese artículo, que comenté con el usuario en cuestión que la definición de Hamen fue más bien la denominación de un Arrancar hasta que supimos la forma más adecuada de denominarlo. Ciertamente, al final se me acabó pasando, así que te agradezco que me lo hayas recordado. Más que borrar el artículo, creo que será más conveniente redireccionarlo al de los Arrancar, por si acaso. Un saludo, y sigue así! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:24 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Kaname Tösen Hola. Te cambié el formato de la resurrección de Tösen en base a la discusión del tema. http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Kaname_T%C5%8Dsen Espero no te ofendas. Saludos. MADE IN IRON 02:00 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Ediciones más recientes ¡Hola! Te escribo para comentarte algo respecto a tus ediciones más recientes en artículos como los de Lunuganga o Hisana Kuchiki. En artículos cortos como son aquellos no es necesario dividir el apartado "Visión general" en los de "Apariencia", "Personalidad" y "Relaciones", porque se obtendrían sólo unas líneas de cada cosa y el artículo quedaría mucho más disperso. Tus esfuerzos son muy valorados y cada vez está más cerca tu ascenso a capitán, pero bueno quería destacar que no es necesario que te preocupes en cosas así. Si te fijas, hay tres tipos de artículos de personajes: los muy cortos (Hikifune) donde no hay apartados, los cortos (Lunuganga) en los que aparece "Visión general" y los normales y largos, en los que ya hay más apartados ^^. Eso ha sido hecho a propósito. Por cierto, estaba pensando que si deseas ocuparte de algo en concreto, puedes encargarte del artículo de Koga Kuchiki. No me encuentro con fuerzas para hacerlo y si quieres, te lo puedo dejar, porque no pensaba redactarlo hasta la próxima semana. Un saludo!!! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:10 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :Abraham por favor avísame si te quieres poner a hacer los capítulos del manga, porque estaba redactando el número 13 cuando me encuentro que ya lo has hecho tú. Pensaba que te ibas a dedicar a Koga Kuchiki... en cualquier caso, avísame de cuáles son tus planes para ver qué hacer yo, ¿vale? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 14:51 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::De verdad, no te preocupes! Bastante trabajo estás haciendo, y bien agradecido que estoy por ello. Yo te lo decía porque, si lo deseas, puedes encargarte tú de los capítulos del manga, aunque leyéndote parece que vas a ayudar a Lina con los del anime. En cualquier caso, te escribía más que nada para saber a qué dedicarme este día, si al manga o al de Koga Kuchiki :D Ya que tú te encargarás de él, seguiré redactando los capítulos ^^. Y nada, no te preocupes que estas cosas pasan (de hecho, a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti no hace mucho!). Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:25 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Alto Mando? Subcapitán Kurosaki, a raíz de la solicitud de un aspirante al cargo de Capitán de la 9ª División, he estado meditando seriamente si no sería el momento de hacer algo contigo y la 3ª Oficial, Lady Konan, ya que vuestra actividad frenética y vuestro trabajo se merecerían un puesto en el Alto Mando. Me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión al respecto. Técnicamente, los dos podríais elegir cualquiera de las divisiones que aún quedan libres, pero supongo que los dos querréis la 11ª. En un caso así, lo cierto es que se podría establecer una especie de competición, pero no creo que sea necesario quedando aún tantos puestos vacantes. Por haber solicitado tú antes el ingreso en el Gotei 13 y haberte dicho yo personalmente que el puesto de Capitán sería tuyo en un futuro, el poder de decisión es tuyo. Así que se te presentan varias opciones en el horizonte: *Aceptar ser Capitán de la 11ª División, y ser nombrado en cuanto los demás capitanes den su aprobación. Lady Konan decidiría entonces pasarse a otra división o ser tu Subcapitana. *Solicitar otra división libre (4ª, 6ª, 7ª, 8ª o 12ª), y ser nombrado en cuanto los demás capitanes den su aprobación. Entonces, lo más probable es que Lady Konan quedase a cargo de la 11ª División. *Permanecer como estás, como Subcapitán, mientras Lady Konan es ascendida. Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, avísame ¿vale? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 11:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) capitania eres una gran persona y te mereces el puesto de capitan, siempre ha sido tuyo, no me importa si lo tomas,te escribo para informarte que he tomado una decision,la cual es la siguiente: * yo lady konan he decidido ser capitana de la division 8, siempre y cuando los miembros del alto mando lo permitan, si los miembros del alto mando deciden no darme la capitania, pasare a ser la subcapitana de la division 11.Aun asi seguire trabajando por el crecimiento de la comunidad. --Kenpachi025 21:37 19 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. *pues esto... como hacemos para eliminar el archivo? ps nose, que tal si por ahora nos alternamos los epiosdios, y cada vez que empecemos a redactar uno, nos informamos el uno al otro. RE:arreglado uy chico lamento esto, lo que sucede es que me encuentro muy atareada y entonces me desconcentre, asi que te juro no volvera a suceder.--Kenpachi025 20:23 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. * por cierto voy a organizar un poco el episodio 6 y comenzare a redactar el 9 episodio 7 oye el episodio tuyo es donde aparece simplemente la estadistica y la imagen de la introduccion al episodio, porque si lo es te voy a dar una ayudita en cuanto me respondas este mensaje, sino es tu episodio, mandame el link para yo verlo.--Kenpachi025 20:46 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.